


無法入眠之夜

by ChianyeYue



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, 加洛, 古加, 古雷, 普羅米亞 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChianyeYue/pseuds/ChianyeYue
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 2





	無法入眠之夜

我每個夜晚還是會回想起那一刻。  
犯下無法述說之罪，隨著壓抑過久的衝動如同脫韁野馬爆發而出的火焰，一發不可收拾，竄上天空的烈焰將黑夜染紅，耳邊不斷回響著被火焰逼得無路可逃的哀號聲，那副悲慘的煉獄景象，我一生也不會忘記。

那孩子衝出來緊抱著我，沒有意識到我就是罪魁禍首，當人們紛紛趕來，恐懼會被指責的當下我的內心產生狡猾的想法，這孩子，肯定是上天給我的護身符，人們將會認為我英勇地救助了他，誰也不會將我與那可恨的縱火犯聯想在一起。  
那的確是我的偏執與優越感開始不斷膨脹的第一步。

我並不是自願擁有火焰的啊。  
無法控制那種外來的力量，無法壓抑存於本能的燃燒衝動，多麼可笑，那些燃燒者要不是太過脆弱就是毫無自制力的蠢貨，我發誓不會與他們同流合汙，就算要花費一生的心力，我也要徹底否定燃燒者的存在。

但那次的意外成為我一生的恥辱，無法抹去的汙點。  
每次看到加洛．提莫斯，那個被我救出的孩子，我就會再一次回到那個夜晚。  
可恨的孩子，擺出天真的模樣，說著無心的話語，沒有其他親人願意收養他所以就自顧自地黏上來，我總覺得加洛的存在本身就是對我的一種嘲笑，是我不得不背負的罪惡。  
伴隨這種罪惡感而來的，是一個又一個不眠之夜。

「古雷…」在每個無法入睡的時刻，那聲音會在黑暗中響起，帶著嗚咽的嗓音細細軟軟，呼喚著我，「旦那…你還醒著嗎？」

啊，他又用那個討人厭的稱呼喊自己。  
他總會替玩具取些奇怪的名字，光是聽了就令人鬱悶。  
古雷壓抑內心的不耐煩，沉默好一會兒假裝沒有聽見，想著那孩子也許會打消念頭離去，結果卻不如預想，那隻小手輕輕搖了搖古雷的手臂，擅自抓住他寬大一倍的掌心，鍥而不捨地想要叫醒他。

「旦那，我睡不著……」

古雷發出輕嘆，從床中爬起看向站在他床邊的加洛。  
加洛已經十二歲了，卻還有些瘦弱，活動力強所以那些吃下的食物就好像進入無底洞般，此刻，那孩子用著與平時頑皮難馴的態度截然不同的表情凝視著古雷。  
加洛偶爾會像這樣來到他的床邊，用充滿委屈的目光直直望著他，藍色的眼眸中透著濕潤的光亮，彷彿在請求著。

大概是夢見了那場大火。  
每一次古雷不會立刻回應，只是靜靜看著那孩子站在那兒，而加洛也會固執地與他對峙，就這樣待了許久直到古雷攤開雙手，他才邁開步伐撲進古雷的懷抱中。  
幸好加洛在這種時候不會大哭大鬧，平常他是個煩人又吵鬧的孩子，但夜晚做惡夢後就突然變得判若兩人，孩子的體溫總是特別高，每次被抱著時古雷常覺得身體彷彿要燃燒起來，若是一個不小心暴露出自己是燃燒者，恐怕第一個死去的就是這個孩子。  
他並不真的喜歡加洛，應該吧，但也沒有想過要殺死這麼小的孩子。  
或許有一天會想殺他，但不是現在。

「我能跟你一起睡嗎？」

「你應該要學著長大，加洛，我相信你可以更堅強，總有一天能夠習慣自己一個人睡。」古雷說，儘管他的意思是要加洛少來煩他，但他想這少根筋的孩子不會聽懂，加洛緊抓著他沒有鬆開，也沒有打算要離開的意思。

「我會變強的，像旦那一樣厲害…一樣強壯…」加洛喃喃自語。

「那很好，」古雷忍不住微笑，「我會期待那一天，加洛。」  
加洛將自己埋入對方厚實的胸膛，他喜歡古雷身上令人安穩的氣息，那一天在火燄高溫之中，是這隻手將他抱在懷裡，古雷身上的味道取代了刺鼻的煙硝，這份溫暖讓加洛無法不眷戀，他多希望自己可以永遠都待在古雷的身邊。

但加洛也有點擔憂，像他這樣的孤兒是不是可以佔有古雷的關愛。  
古雷變得越來越有名，外面人人見到他都會贊頌他，他的地位也越來越高，加洛有一種恐懼，萬一哪一天古雷拋下自己，那麼自己又會變成一個人。

「如果我變強了，就可以和你一直在一起嗎？」

「加洛，你有一天會長大，那個時候你會想要從這裡搬出去，你會認識其他人，你會交到朋友，到時候就不會想見到我了。」古雷忍不住好奇，他所知道的加洛平常不會問這種有點悲觀的問題，今天的他似乎比往日更多愁善感，這讓古雷覺得有些麻煩，因為他其實並不擅長安撫年幼的孩子，他從來就不知道該怎麼與他們相處，電視上的形象不過是裝出來的，但又不好顯露出來，只能輕拍著對方的背部，希望他快點入睡。

「……旦那會覺得我很煩嗎？」

古雷愣了一下，這是一個複雜的問題，至少對古雷來說他還不確定那個答案。

「為什麼這麼問？」

｢其他人都把我當成笨蛋，說我根本不可能加入烈焰救火隊…說我給旦那添麻煩…｣

｢你想要去那個地方啊，明明有其他更好的職業，為什麼一定要這個？｣

｢因為，能夠滅火很酷啊！！｣加洛的眼睛突然閃閃發光，在黑暗中閃耀著憧憬的光芒，｢我想和旦那一樣，幫助很多很多人！然後我會成為非常帥氣的大人物！我的滅火決心不會輸給任何人！！｣

古雷望著對夢想侃侃而談的加洛，他的聲音、他誇張的動作還有他的笑容，不斷提醒著自己，那一個夜晚的火災以及自己的存在對加洛的影響有多麼巨大，那是個汙點，明明是汙點，加洛卻把那視為一輩子最重要的時刻，將古雷看做家人一般。

｢旦那，我希望你可以為我感到驕傲。｣  
孩子抱緊他並充滿希望地說，那個笑容燦爛極了，在黑暗的房間中竟有些刺眼。  
他排斥加洛的原因還有一個，那就是即便在遭遇那場無妄之災後，他仍然能夠從容大笑，不管何時都不放棄心中所想，鎖定目標後就橫衝直撞的性格——為什麼有人可以那麼頭腦簡單？為什麼有人可以過得如此容易滿足？

反觀自己，在這份野心實現以前，在他成為人類的救世主前，在他擺脫燃燒者這個該死的存在前，恐怕自己將永遠無法得到真正的快樂。  
他在慾望的泥沼裡頭打滾，有人卻已經逃出生天。

｢我或許並不像你想的那樣慷慨，沒有那麼偉大，我將你帶回來也許並不是真的想照顧你。｣古雷輕聲說，他本來不是想對加洛說的，卻還是傳到加洛的耳中，儘管不確定加洛是否理解那句話，｢說到底，我也不過是個自私的人類。｣

加洛卻對著古雷露出笑來，讓古雷有些驚訝，那個笑容如此溫暖，讓他久未解凍的心臟產生動搖，他感到加洛緊緊環住他的脖子，然後往他臉頰上親了一下。  
那張小臉上泛著些許紅暈，有些羞恥地搔搔下巴。

｢沒關係，在我眼中旦那是最厲害的人類啊。｣

那又一次的，讓古雷輕嘆。  
他猜想加洛並沒有真正理解，但已經無所謂了。  
他拿這孩子沒有辦法，他會如此煩躁正是因為他實在無法擺脫對方，即便他曾經告訴自己應該更狠心一些，即便他內心隱藏起的那一面有著無數邪惡的想法，但他仍然沒有那麼做，他仍然將這孩子留在身邊。

｢誰說這不是自作自受呢？｣  
他撫著額頭，想自己大概會暫時被這麻煩纏上，直到加洛獨立以前他都必須照看這傢伙，更糟糕的是，就算這傢伙長大了也很可能不會那麼輕易放過自己。

｢旦那，我啊——｣

古雷用手堵住加洛滔滔不絕的口，讓對方暫時安靜下來。  
｢該睡了。｣  
｢唔。｣

｢現在立刻睡的話，明天帶你去吃你喜歡的披薩。｣  
｢哇耶。｣聽見那幼稚的歡呼，古雷自己也低笑了一聲。

他將那瘦小的身軀攬入懷中，不用他做多餘的動作，加洛自己便纏上來，加洛的睡相一向很糟糕，經歷幾次後古雷卻也已經習以為常，他猜想明天一早會發現加洛的腳踢在自己肚子上，都已經算是不錯的狀況了。

｢晚安，旦那。｣加洛的聲音在耳邊小聲說著。

不知什麼時候這句問候也成了一種習慣，讓古雷泛起一陣睡意。  
無法入睡的晚上，加洛似乎也會心有靈犀地出現在自己床邊，然後像這樣與他說話，最後兩人一起入睡，對於這份讓他心情複雜又矛盾的溫暖抱著難以割捨的想法，到底對他而言有著什麼樣的意義，古雷始終無法說清，他只知道，加洛對自己來說不論是好的意義或者壞的意義上，都是獨一無二的。

｢加洛，這世界上大概也只有你，才能讓我如此心煩吧。｣

Fin


End file.
